


Plan-B

by Zaltia



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Don't Try This At Home, F/F, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaltia/pseuds/Zaltia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl was out of the game. Had been for years since she lost everything. But when people need help, old habits can be hard to kick.</p><p>Leverage AU, Human AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan-B

**Crystal Fencing Academy**

**6:30 pm**

 

    Pearl didn’t get visitors on Sundays, at least not at this hour. Leaning against a window she pulled out a cigarette, and fished for her lighter. Before she started the fencing lesson, she could have sworn that she left her lighter in her back pocket. Today it decided to leave alongside her students, all whom left around the same time the sun did.  She continued to sift through her pockets,  hoping that a lighter would appear.

    

    Leaning against a window, Pearl looked like something out of a romance novel. Not a particularly good one, more like the kind you would find at the dollar store. Her hair was pulled back in a frazzled bun. If she wasn’t pre-occupied with her lighter, she’d probably fix it. Her cigarette glowed in the moonlight, contrasting against the light brown skin around it. She placed a slender hand on her forehead, watching for her bindi before she closed her eyes. Letting her long, slender arms droop by her side, she leaned against the wall and tried to ease off her legs.

    

    Out of the corner of her eye, a light flickered. Glancing over to the source, her hand hovered over a saber perched against the wall. The glow came from a small lighter, held in the hand of a young woman. She stood at the end of the studio, holding her bag close to her body. Her bangs covered her eyes, betraying only the slightest hint of brown skin and brown eyes. Her business suit completed the look, like a porcelain doll in a china cabinet. Pearl wondered if she was still as fragile as she turned to her.

 

    “I didn’t take you for a smoker Blair,” Pearl said with an antique grin. “Those things'll kill ya, you know?”

 

    Blair smiled, a faint shadow you'd have to look for. “Yes, and it appears you are familiar with that Pearl.”

 

    Pearl shrugged and rolled the cigarette over her lips with her tongue. “I figured I’ve got enough done, I’m still young give or take. What’s wrong with living a little, right ?”

 

    Blair huffed. “Now who’s the one who’s changed. The Pearl I knew would chew her own arm off before she tried ‘living’” she said, air quotes included.

 

    Pearl shrugged. “Hey, maybe the cigarettes killed her. Told ya, these things are deadly.” She smiled and plucked the roll from her mouth. Leaning forward, she watched as Blair walked up and lit the end. A thin line of smoke floated up from the tip. Pearl  took a deep breath, letting the tension in her body out with every puff.

    

    “So,” she said, locking eyes, well best she could, with Blair, “What do you want? You don’t go anywhere without a reason. Especially to visit a gem, right?”

 

    Blair fiddled with her sorority ring, a blue pearl glittered against the moonlight. “Astute as ever Pearl. But yes, I do come for business. Tell me, are you still-”

 

    Pearl held up her hand, shoving Blair’s words back down her throat. “Don’t even think about it Blair. I quit that life.  I haven’t touched a dossier in years, so don’t you dare try to drag me back to tha-”

 

    “I apologize for the misconceptions Pearl,” the girl said, smile growing a tad dimmer. “I am not here for Pearl the assistant CEO. In your own words, I believe she died with Ro-”

 

    “Get to the point Blair.” Peal said, voice rumbling out her throat. Blair held her hands up and shook her head.

 

    “My apologies, I can see it is still touchy.” She said, not looking particularly convincing in her regret. “I’m not here for your business skills Pearl. I’m looking for your, other skills.”

 

    Blair coughed and walked over to Pearl, avoiding the line Pearl’s eyes drew on the ground. From her purse she produced a folder, average size in a generic manila folder. She placed it on the windowsill next to Pearl and stepped back. Pearl glanced down and picked up the folder.

    

    “Are you familiar with the company MediSense?”

    

    “Started earlier last year right? Stock shot through the roof after they released that new immuno booster vaccine. Time magazine said they were the biggest rising star company in the last ten years.”

 

    Blair nodded . “That is correct. And if you take a look in that folder you’ll find their next major project.”

    Pearl switched the cigarette to the other side of her mouth and looked into the case file. “The… lazarus initiative? It sounds like something out of a bad science fiction story.”

    Blair cracked the ghost of a smile. “You would not be completely wrong there. Despite the theatrics of the name, the project itself is simple. MediSense is trying to develop a new way to treat terminal cases. Cancer, AIDS, even stillbirth. They plan on increasing terminal life expectancy by at least a decade on average.”

    

    Pearl tossed the file back to the windowsill. “That sounds impractical and also none of my business. So, what about this project brought you here?”

    

    Her sorority sister fiddled with her ring. “If you read the files you’ll understand the problem. It’s… an incomplete project to say the least. And they’re planning on releasing the project ahead of schedule. Pearl, people are going to die.”

 

    Something flashed in Pearl’s eyes as she eyed up Blair. “Then go to the police. If this is so dangerous, then wh-”

    

    “Pearl, please. You know that file you’re holding should not exist. There’s no way I can approach the authorities. I would be in cuffs before I could finish my first sentence. This has to be completely off books.”

 

    Pearl raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “Are you implying you want me to help you st-”

    

    “For the sake of the greater good, yes. I need you to steal the project. We cannot let them finish it. Please, all I need is for you to take the project, delete it off their mainframe. And bring it to me.”

    

    “Right,” Pearl said crossing her arms and leaning back. “You almost had me until that last sentence. What could you want with such a dangerous and unfinished project?”

    

    “My employer, the one who provided me with that file asked me for it. I work for a medical firm now Pearl. We want to fix the project and use it the way it should be. We want to save lives Pearl.”

    

    At that, Pearl could only let out another groan and lean against the frame. Shaking her head, she turned back to the girl. Blair stood waiting with hands clasped together. “And you expect me to do this alone? Blair, I’m not a miracle worker.”

 

    Blair nodded. “I have prepared everyone you could need. They’re the best of the best, but we need somebody to guide them.”

 

    “I assumed your best of the best wouldn’t need any of my help. What could they need that I could give them?”

    

    “Guidance.” Blair looked at Pearl, and through her hair Pearl could see a glint of her eyes. There was something in them, something that made Pearl feel like a naive college girl again. Blair stepped closer, determination radiating from her posture.

 

    “Pearl,” She said,  locking eyes with her. “Each of them is the best at what they do, but none of them have ever worked in a team. Left to their own devices, they would likely  destroy themselves. God knows what they would do to the job. I need you Pearl. Please, do this, for a friend.”

 

    Pearl looked away, rubbing one of her shoulders. “I.. I don’t know Blair. This is a-”

 

    “Please Pearl.” Blair said, grabbing onto the taller girl’s hands. “Do this for me. You’re the only one I can trust. Look at yourself, you spent all that time honing your mind and for what?” She gestured around and looked Pearl dead in the eyes, “A part-time fencing studio? Taking care of your ex-boss’s son? What would Rose think of this?”

 

    As the words left her mouth, Blair felt the air cool down around them. Pearl’s posture had stiffened, the cigarette had fallen out of her mouth and she hadn’t moved to put it out.  She reached up and touched her cheek. It felt like someone slapped her.

 

  Blair waited a moment before stepping closer. She stepped on the cigarette, rubbing it into the ground.“Please, you have a gift Pearl. Just this once, please. I need you, just once and you’ll never hear from me again. Please?”

 

Pearl clutched at her shirt and took a deep breath. “Alright.” She looked up and let the breath out. “I’m in.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**MediSense HQ**

**2:30 AM**

 

For a city that doesn’t sleep, it sure got quiet after midnight. From the top of a skyscraper, you could almost see the stars in the sky. Well, once you got past the layers upon layers of smog. And on this night, a person sat on a rooftop, cursing at a computer. Somehow she managed to look rather shady, even by New York standards.

 

If you saw her up close though shady was the fourth adjective to come to mind. Blonde and surly would be most appropriate. Also short, but don’t mention that around her. Crouching over her laptop, the screen illuminated a pale frown.  She tugged at the collar of her black turtleneck with her free hand. Muttering to herself, she tried to slick her mess of hair.

    

“Ugh, it’s ninety degrees. Why am I wearing this?” She grumbled to the night air.

 

“Because your normal clothes glow.” The night air responded. The blonde girl jumped back, searching for the source of the voice.

 

“Boo.” The voice said above the girl’s head and she let out the most flattering squeak as she flopped to the floor. The voice belonged to another girl, light brown skin with blue hair that blended with the night sky. She smirked as she stood back up, hoisting a backpack over her back. “Bit jumpy tonight, aren’t we Peridot?”

 

Peridot grumbled and slid her bright green glasses back over the bridge of her nose. “I do not want to hear it Lazuli. You’re late, at least twenty minutes late.” She said, standing to her feet.

 

Lazuli, Lapis to everyone else, hummed and put a finger to her chin. “That long? Too bad, you should have told me before I gave away my last fuck half an hour ago. I heard it’s nice.”

 

The shorter girl growled at this and opened her mouth to voice her opinion before a hand covered her mouth. Letting out her second squeak of the night, she jumped a foot back. Looking up she saw the tall African-american woman who also appeared out of nowhere. Backing up she shook her head and rubbed her temples. “Garnet, where did you even? And why were you? Just, please tell me you-”

Garnet held up her hand and Peridot stopped. “The same way you did, scaffolding across the side of the building. I just finished checking for patrols as Pearl asked. And don’t worry, I made sure that no cameras covered us so far.” she said, smacking Peri in the face with her deadpan voice. In the dim roof light, Peridot could swear Garnet’s glasses just flashed but knew better than to ask.

Sighing, Peridot reached into her pocket and pulled out three small devices. Each looked about the size of your thumbnail. “Alright, put this in your ear.” She said as she took one and slipped it into her right ear. “It’s a communication device,” she continued. Garnet took one and slip it into her ear. It picks and sends vibrations through your ear. Anything you hear, we hear too and vice verse.”

The last one vanished before her eyes and Peridot blinked twice before she looked over to Lazuli. The tan girl slipped it into her ear before looking over the edge of the building. She looked back to the others when a voice rang through their ear.

“Testing, testing. Is this thing working? Please respond.” Pearl’s voice rang through everyone’s ears.

“Why bother testing them, I told you they would work when I gave you yours an hour ago.” Peridot said.

Lapis walked over and put her elbow on Peridot’s head. “Right, so when I lose all sensation in the right side of my body, I know who to blame.” She said. Peridot hissed in response.

“Knock it off you two,” Garnet said, pushing the two apart. “We have a job to do, I thought you were professionals.”

Peridot and Lapis both huffed and turned away from each other. Without looking, Lapis thrust a harness into Peridot’s arms. “Put that on, it’s show time.”

Peridot just looked at Lapis with a raised brow. “Wait, you want me to do what?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You want me to do what?!” Peridot shrieked, teetering over the edge of the building. Lapis smiled, strapped to her own harness.

 

“We went over this in the plan. I get you into the building and you shut down the security. What’s there to explain?” She said with a hollow smile.

 

“Yes, but when did that include throwing me off a building?!”

 

“It’s the fastest way, come on.” Lapis said, putting her hand on Peridot’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, that harness you’re wearing is completely hand made. I made sure to put every single measure for speed and safety.”

 

Peridot’s heart rate slowed. “Oh, so you’ve already tested it and know it’s safe?” she said with a smile.

 

Lapis smiled back. “Nope.” And pushed her off the edge. Closing her eyes she listened to the silence, punctuated with Peridot’s screaming. The silence was the greatest part of any late night job, next to the lack of witnesses. Taking a step up onto the ledge, she spread her arms and fell.

 

Wind rushed past her hair, and she closed her eyes for a moment. In that second, she saw herself gliding over the city, wind on her back and all the noise down below. Then the second passed and she opened her eyes. Twisting, she turned as the rope started to run short. She fluttered to a gentle stop next to the small angry person dangling in front of a twentieth story window.

 

“Had a nice trip?” She said, reaching into her pocket for the glass cutter. As she glanced over at Peridot, she noticed that she was still upside down. Laughing, she reached over and pulled down Peri’s shoe with delicacy shown before. More angry screaming erupted, filling in the night silence with curses. Lapis made sure to note a few of the more unique and archaic swear words that erupted from her teammate’s mouth.

 

Lapis let out a chuckle and looked through the window. Standard office plants and pictures adorned the cabinets. She glanced at the picture of a ‘happy family’ and felt nausea in her stomach. Shaking her head, she focused on the security sensors in the top left corner.

 

Pearl’s voice buzzed in her ear. “Lapis the security is rigged with vibration sensors. Using a traditional glass cutter will light up the building like a Christmas tree. You brought the gel, didn’t you?.”

 

Lapis nodded, putting the cutter back and bringing out a small black tube. As she sprayed out a circle and put the suction cup in the center, she let herself crack a smile. Glass burning and an angry midget? It felt like Prague all over again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Hele, jsou to udělal ještě?” a gruff bearded man whispered in her ear. Lapis rolled her eyes as she kept slowly tracing out a circle in the glass. The museum was wired for the evening, but she and her crew had found, or rather induced, a lapse in the guard patrols. Now, the worst thing she had to worry about was the large angry Czech men standing behind her, and-_

_A cracking sound. As she made the final cut, one of her crewmates got impatient. Reaching past her, he punched the glass door. The part that was firm, solid and nowhere near where Lapis was cutting. Mentally, she added this to the list of why she works alone. The beardless man also happened to be the muscle of the group. So she wasn't surprised at the hairline fracture running up the door._

 

_She also wasn't  surprised at the alarms going off and waking the whole country. The two men behind her turned to each other, and bushy beard wasn’t particularly happy. If anything, he was the first to grab sir punchy by the shoulders._

 

_“Ty zasranej hajzle! Přemýšlíte někdy předtím herectví?” He screamed. Lapis almost wished she spoke Czech as the other man shoved back._

 

_“Hej, ustoupit! Byla trvá příliš dlouho!” The one without the beard screamed back, shoving the bearded gentleman._

 

_Back and forth, they kept fighting, not noticing the sounds of sirens approaching. They stopped once they heard the guns cocking. Turning to the road, they raised their hands over their heads. Facing them were twenty police men, all training guns on them._

 

_The bearded man  turned to his companion and shouted, “Tenhle, on je ten, který chcete!” The pointing and gesturing did little to push his point through._

 

_The other man turned around and shouted back, “Neprodáváme mě ty hajzle!” He turned to move but the sound of police guns stopped him in his tracks._

 

_The bearded man took a breath and said to the cops, “Důstojníci, prosím. Ten hledáte, je to jedno.” He moved his hand to point at the spot where Lapis used to be. Eyes widening he turned to his companion who looked just as shocked.  They let out a sigh of frustration. Turning back to the guards, they hung their heads and raised their hands higher._

 

_From her vantage point next to the Egyptian exhibit, Lapis could see the whole fiasco playing out. Honestly, she wanted to laugh but the glaring alarms killed the mood. Humming to herself, she proceeded to empty out the exhibits, vanishing without a trace as the two men were carted off to prison._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Good times,” she muttered as the glass fizzled and stopped. Taking the circle out, she tossed it behind her, some hobo would probably find it useful in the morning. She listened for the satisfying shattering sound as it hit concrete. Twenty story falls onto pavement were music to her ears.

 

She breathed in, breathed out. Pearl’s voice filtered in through her ear as she closed her eyes. “Good job Lapis. Now, from what I can see, the room you’re in has the main control panel for power on the twenty-second floor. You need to get to the panel so Peridot can safely enter and power down the rest of the building.”

 

Breath in, breath out. She nodded and looked over to Peridot who took a small thing out of her pocket. She handed it to Lapis. It looked like a fusion of a hair pin and a flash drive. “All you need to do,” Peridot said as she readjusted her glasses,  “Is clip it onto the panel. Somewhere, that’s not plastic please. It’ll short out the first electronic it touches, so don’t let it touch anything else.”

 

Lapis nodded and tucked the device into her vest pocket. Breath in, breath out. Swinging back and forth, she moved closer to the  hole in the window. Breath in. Her foot passed through the hole and a toe touched  a table. Breath out. She twisted, putting the sole of her foot firmly on the tabletop. Breath in. She planted her other foot next to a picture frame. Breath out. She pulled in, snaking her body through the hole in the window. Breath in. She twisted again, putting her hands on the table between family vacation photos and fake plants. Breath out. She flicked her hips, sending her feet to the display case on the wall.

 

Pushing off from the table, she pivoted on her feet, grabbing onto the display case with her fingers. She looked over at the control panel maybe a foot away from her face. Swinging her feet around again, she pushed against the wall, wedging her body between drywall and cheap laminate. Reaching up, she pulled open the control panel. It was half a dozen different switches and wires that Lapis could not care less for. Reaching into her pocket, she took out Peridot’s device and clipped it to the first wire she touched. It sparked in her hands, and she noticed that, everything got dimmer. Letting herself relax, she dropped to the floor, feet making no noise on top of the shag carpeting.

  
She walked over to the window where Peridot struggled with the ropes. The voice in her ear piped up again. “Good job Lapis, now it’s Peridot’s turn."

**Author's Note:**

> I get weird ideas when I can't sleep. I have a few ideas for this though, so hopefully you guys like it.


End file.
